Musical instruments, in particular stringed musical instruments are well known in the art. Stringed instruments can include acoustic or electric guitars, banjos, violins or fiddles, bass guitars, as well as other common and less common stringed instruments.
The basic construction of a stringed instrument depends on the type of stringed instrument. However, in most cases, the instrument includes a main body portion and a neck portion extending upwardly from the main body portion. The strings are typically connected at one end to the main body portion and at their other end to the top of the neck portion. The strings have varying thicknesses such that when they are actuated by the musician, they will produce a different sound relative to the other strings, such that a musician can play a desired note by actuating a desired string. The tension in the strings is also typically adjustable, such that the strings can be tuned and re-turned over time.
In some cases, the instrument will include frets located on the neck of the instrument. The frets are located in specific positions that allow a musician to produce a different note on the same string during a performance. The musician can effectively shorten the length of a string by pressing down on the string near a desired fret such that the string vibrates at a different frequency relative to the vibration that would be produced if it was allowed to vibrate over its entire length. In some cases, the length of a string's vibration can be adjusted without the use of frets.
The manipulation and actuation of the strings on a stringed instrument is an important factor in producing the desired musical notes and at the desired rhythm. Accordingly, playing aids of various types have been produced to assist musicians in their ability to play the instrument as desired.
One manner of playing a stringed instrument without an aid involves the musician using multiple fingers to actuate the strings. However, this can lead to blistering or discomfort to the musician due to the repeated direct contact with the strings. Moreover, the volume produced by using fingers without an aid is lower than that produced with playing aids.
One type of aid includes the use of a traditional guitar pick. A guitar pick is in the form of a thin plate-like structure that is typically held between the thumb and forefinger of the musician, allowing the musician to actuate one or more strings of the instrument. This type of device is particularly beneficial for “strumming” the strings. However, the pick can easily be dropped from the fingers, forcing the musician to stop playing or revert to using his fingers, both of which can be undesirable. One solution to this problem is in the form of a tether that can be attached to one of the musician's fingers, such that the pick is easily retrieved if dropped, but it does not prevent dropping of the pick.